Got Milk?
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [CATS] And when the milk is missing... Why is the milk missing? Oneshot. Macavity. Critique discouraged.


This is the finished and re-done version of the story. It's not my best work, but when an idea won't get out your mind, you gotta write it. Enjoy! Critique is more than welcome.

-Serendipity Kat

_

* * *

__Tap, tap, tap_. Carl moved his head to the music. He was on his daily rounds again as usual. It was the same routine every day: drive to a house, put the van in park, get out, grab crate, walk up to the porch, put milk into box, return to van, and drive on. Nothing ever happened."_Now kits, pay close attention." The gray and black queen admonished her kittens who seemed more interested in playing then learning. "Bombalurina, stop flirting with Tugger and Macavity, don't hit Munkustrap." Four pairs of eyes looked up her in perfect innocence. _

Macavity watched the milkman with slitted yellow eyes. He crouched down behind the clump of garbage cans. His ginger fur bristled as he watched the man come slowly towards him. He pulled his claws out and silently sharpened them on the dirt in front of him. He waited until the man went up to the porch.

_The ginger kitten pushed up against his mother, Grizabella. "What's today's lesson, mom?" he asked excitedly. He stopped fighting with his brother as his mother spoke. _

"_Why do we have to sit and learn?" Rum Tum Tugger asked in a bored voice. He flapped his mane… or what would be considered a mane in a couple more months. Right now it was more like a bunch of fur all over in odd places. "There are better things to do." He eyed Bombalurina, who sidled up to him and rested her head against his shoulder, purring. _

_Grizabella sighed, smiled, and replied, "Because one day I won't be here and somebody has to teach you. Bast knows your father won't."_

_Munkustrap sat up straighter at that comment. He knew his father could have cared less about his kits. Munkustrap felt it was his responsibility to take care of his siblings when his mother couldn't. She continued._

"_And Tugger, you're too young to be flirting with queens. I only let Bombalurina come was because Jellylorum had to leave. Now, today's lesson is how to hunt." She walked away and her three sons and one red queen followed her into an alley. _

The milkman set the crate down on the porch and opened the milk box lid. He was totally unaware of the angry ginger tomcat watching him. He reached down into the crate and lifted out a gallon of 2 milk and roughly set it in the metal milk-box.

_Grizabella went near the other entrance of the alley. "Now kits watch me closely." Suddenly a rat scurried out of the shadows. Grizabella pounced and then there was a startled squeak. She got up, the fat in her paws. "Did you all watch" she looked around at the kittens and sighed. The only one who even looked remotely interested was Macavity. Tugger was still flirting with Bombalurina and Munkustrap was watching in amusement. _

"_Macavity, come with me. The rest of you, behave." Grizabella said over her shoulder as she led Macavity out of the alley. The 2 of them hid underneath a parked car and Grizabella peered out. "Come on, Macavity." She stepped out onto the road and didn't see the truck until it was too late._

Macavity waited until the milkman had unloaded the goods and then watched as he walked back to the truck, the same truck that killed his mom right in front of him. He dashed after the man and with a feral growl, leapt at the man with claws and fangs outstretched.

"What the hell?" the milkman yelled as Macavity started to claw his face. "Hey! Stupid c-OW! Get off, OW! me, you mangy animal! OW! Help!" he continued to cry out curses as blood ran from the gashed on his face.

"MMMERRRROOOOWWWW!" Macavity screamed in anger as he dodged an errant fist. He jumped in the air and landed on the man's back, claws and all.

"AHHHHHHH!" he tried frantically to displace the cat on his back, but it was no use.

"_Mom? Mom!" Macavity yelled at the gray and black lump on the ground, now covered in blood. He raced out and grabbed the lump in his mouth and dragged it back underneath the car. "MOM!" he sobbed into her fur._

"_Macavity…" Grizabella lifted her head up a little. "Macavity… I love… you."_

_Macavity tried not to cry anymore as he stared into his mom's blue eyes. Eyes that were starting to cloud._

"_Tell… tell them I… love them…" her voice died off and the mass of fur became still. _

_Macavity looked up to see the truck speeding off. All he caught was the word, MILK on the back. He growled low in his throat and his eyes became filled with a red, almost demonic light. That human would pay. _

"MMMEEOOOOWW! Mrroww! Hiss!" he spat as he tried in vain to get a firmer grip on the human's back. He was able to get himself steady enough to take a quick look around. He saw several other humans coming after him with what looked like a gun and a net. He gave the man one more scratch and then leaped off his back and landed on his feet. He dashed over to the milk-box and swiped at the milk cartons. Soon there were little streams of milk pouring out of the cartons. With that Macavity dashed off.

He continued to run until he didn't hear any human footsteps following him. He sagged against a wall in what looked to be a deserted alleyway. He slowly sat down and struggled to take deep breaths. As he did, his yellow eyes fell on his paws. There, on the still outstretched claws, there was dried blood. His eyes widened in shock, and then horror. What had he done? Had he killed the milk-man? He frantically tried to scrap the blood off his claws. As he looked at the blood, his claws were replaced with a vision of his mother laying in a bloodied lump. His eyes narrowed. Soon, soon he'd finished the job of killing the man who killed his mother. The milk would always be missing…


End file.
